Autumn Spirit
by Kitsune-001
Summary: My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and this is well the story of how myself and my dragon, Toothless died and basically became the Spirit of Autumn and bringer of Autumn. I should warn you now that this is not for the faint of heart. ((There will be Character death. My version of how Hiccup and Toothless became Autumn spirits. No ROTG, yet. New Chapters well be coming.))
1. Start of Battle

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and this is well the story of how myself and my dragon, Toothless died and basically became the Spirit of Autumn and bringer of Autumn. I should warn you now that this is not for the faint of heart.

It was the middle of winter… well middle of winter for Berk and all was going well. We had just chased off a horde of Outsiders and had just gotten done celebrating. Astrid and I were on our way out when we saw Outcast sails breaking the horizon line. My eyes widened_, 'That first attack was a decoy! Oh Thor are we dead._' I remembered myself thinking. I shot a glance to Astrid and we both ran followed by our dragons back to the mead hall. We warned my father and immediately took off toward the cove. The Academy lead the way.

Upon arriving we hovered and took in the scene, over ten Outcast ships where stationed in the cove. "Uh Astrid. Guys. I think we're in for it." I remember saying to my friends. The other members of the Academy looked grim as well.

"This is going to be fun." One of the twins said.

"Yes it is!" The other one replied leading their Zippleback into a dive. One that the rest of us followed to cover them from the volley of black arrows that were released when the Outcast noticed us.

"Ruff! Tuff! Watch it!" Astrid yelled at the twins as they barely dodged a bola.

I winced as one of the arrows struck my right shoulder as Toothless barely dodged a bola himself, "We need to get higher! We're no-"I was cut off as three more arrows hit. Two hit me in the left shoulder and one hit Toothless on a leg.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled flying over on Stormfly trying to lure my Night Fury higher as I attempted to break the arrow shafts off.

"I-I'm fine A-astrid." I stammered getting control over myself, "Bud you okay?" I asked Toothless who chirped at me. She shot me a worried look as Toothless and I righted ourselves and resumed the fight. Distantly I heard myself shout the words, "We fight for Berk!" I was in pain and I knew I had to get treatment and soon, but Alvin had to be dealt with.

The next few moments flew by. I spent those dodging arrows and bolas, dive-bombing ships, and hunting down Alvin. Just like he was at lying, that man was all too good at hiding. I winced in pain as the arrows dug deeper into muscles; I had to get to him before he found any of my friends, or worse, _Astrid. _I shook that though form my head getting a worried sound out of Toothless that I knew meant, '_Are you okay?'_

I smiled slightly, I had just recently been able to speak with Toothless and understand him, something none of the others knew, yet. "I'm alright, Bub. Well kinda."

Toothless shakes his head as he rolls out of the way of more arrows letting loose a violet colored fireball at a ship with a catapult on it. Moving out of the roll, I narrow my eyes as what I think is Alvin. "Bud! Down there!" I tell my dragon leaning to the side that I had seen the Outcast leader on.

My mind is halfway on the fight around us as I try to assess my injuries as Toothless catches sight of what I had, Alvin the Treacherous and his had his eyes on Astrid. My Astrid. My eyes narrowed as Toothless let out a fierce roar and dove steeply for the Outcast leader.


	2. Death

Toothless pulled out of the dive quickly as we were shot at again. I just knew we had to reach her in time. Stormfly was frantically trying to protect her rider from Alvin who was approaching with an evil expression on his face. "Bud! We need to get closer!"

Toothless made a grumbling sound, '_I know!" _ He dove again this time swerving to avoid more projectiles. Why oh why couldn't this raid have been closer to duck or at night? Toothless' black scales stood out sharply against the brilliant blue sky. As arrows whistled by I set up Toothless' tail fin so he could fly on his own as I prepared to dive off. Upon hearing everything click into place, Toothless rolled to the side one last time and I released myself from his saddle. He warbled to me to be careful and dove to help Stormfly.

As I approached Alvin from where he was approaching Astrid, he turned around a smiled evilly at me, "Well, well, well, Dragon Conquer come to surrender yourself to me? I'll leave your little girlfriend alone."

I drew my sword; it was a very light weight weapon, something that I could use. I was suddenly very thankful that I had actually taken the time to learn how to wield a weapon. Alvin simply smirked and hefted his own much thicker sword. I narrowed my eyes as he still approached Astrid who was trying to fight her way back to Stormfly. "Astrid!" I yelled at her to make her turn out of the way of Alvin's mad swing. If he thought he could make me come with him by attacking her he had another thing coming. "Alvin," I hissed, "leave her alone."

"Think you can make me, boy?" the Outcast said with a mad grin as he made another grab for her. Astrid sidestepped it.

"Alvin, I challenge you to a duel. No one interferes. Just you and me." I growled. I was not thinking clearly or else I wouldn't have challenged the bigger man to a fight, but I was furious.

His grin widened as he agreed. Astrid looked pale as she whistled for Stormfly and Toothless both. Alvin approached me and for a moment the world stood still and then the fight began. I winced with every block I made. The arrow heads that I still had yet to pull out bled a little more with each hit. I scored a lucky hit on Alvin and his eye flashed with anger that I had managed to score a hit on him. After that hit his attacks got more ferocious. I was so glad in that moment that I was smaller and quicker than him. If I didn't block the swing I dodged it. He ended up getting a hit on my shoulder. The armor that was supposed to block out all but the sharpest arrows nearly failed to stop the sword. The pain left me momentary dizzy and Alvin was able to get another hit in, this time on my stomach. I winced and quickly checked it. It wasn't bad. It was deep, but more than likely not fatal. "Now, now, Hiccup, this can all end if you just surrender to me."

Wincing I hissed out a reply, "Never. I will never join you."

Alvin glared at me, "Not a very good thing to say to a man who holds your life in his hands, boy."

I just glared at him and swung again, this time the sword went flying from my hands as he blocked again. I backed up a step. Toothless was too far away I could still see him, but if Alvin wanted me dead he wouldn't have any problems or issues doing so. Alvin advanced and I kept backing up. "So, Dragon Conquer, surrender now or forfeit your life."

I glared at him, "I'd sooner die."

Alvin cornered me by a rock, "Then so be it." He raised his sword and my world went black. The next thing I knew Astrid was holding me, while shrieks of pain filled the air. I knew they weren't mine as I was struggling to breathe. She was near tears. I remember her telling me I was an idiot and that I didn't need to defend her. I told her of course I did. When she asked me why, I told her I loved her. Those were my last words as a living human. When I next awoke I was the Spirit of Autumn.


	3. Lost

Hiccup sighed, he'd gotten separated from his dragon. He rubbed his temples, he fully blamed Pitch for this. He'd in Florida doing his job at the time of the incident. Disney World to be exact. Hiccup ran a hand down his face. He hated Nightmares, with a passion. He was not looking forward to tracking down Toothless. Knowing his luck he'd find his dragon splashing in a fountain or stealing food. Hiccup sighed and staggered to his feet. "Better get this over with," he muttered. He was so not looking forward to be walked through. It hurt. Hiccup took off at a walk. He knew Toothless would be grounded without him and it would be better to walk. He slipped through the crowd at the gate, sometimes literally. Once in the park he snatched a map. Pulling out his pencil he checked off Main Street upon not seeing his dragon anywhere. While looking around a little girl ran through him. Hiccup winced at the sensation. He could never get used to it. He stumbled a bit, rubbing his side. The injury that had killed him still ached occasionally. He was dreading December when it would reopen along with the arrow wounds. As he wandered to Fantasy Land he made a mental note to stock up on bandages.

Several hours later after looking the areas in Magic Kingdom and Hollywood Studios, Hiccup sat on a bench with his stolen map and pencil, "So I've check all of Magic Kingdom and Hollywood Studios…" He groaned looking at the two areas left, Animal Kingdom and Epcot. "I'll take care of the animal area first. Then I'll move on to Epcot. I just hope I don't get eaten by a lion… or lost." Hiccup muttered darkly to himself. Standing up and heading in the direction of the Animal Kingdom, he quickly sidesteps a large family. "I hope to Thor I find him soon."

"Gods above… I hate this place." Hiccup grumbles as after another fruitless search. "At least I didn't get eaten by anything." Hiccup says to a person standing next to him. He wasn't expecting a response and was not disappointed when he didn't get a response. With a heavy sigh he turned in the direction of Epcot.

Hiccup sighed as he left the United States and Mexican sections of the park. He still hadn't found his erstwhile dragon and it was beginning to piss him off. "Next time I see Pitch I will fireball him." Hiccup muttered darkly. He left the German and French areas and was now thoroughly pissed off. He'd had about four kids run through him in the United Kingdom area. Seeing some semi-familiar buildings in the distance he quickened his pace. If there was anywhere Toothless ___had _to be it was in this section. Norway… Gods… This tore at him. It had been forever since he'd been around around this style of buildings. It was like being back on Berk. Looking around the area he spotted Toothless at the same time he was spotted by the dragon. He was tackled to the ground and nuzzled. "I missed you too Bud." He says as he rubs the dragons head. Hiccup stands up and looks around with a sigh, "Let's go home… and by home I mean what's left of Berk." With that the Autumn spirit climbs up on the dragon and a few clicks later they are soaring away from Florida.


End file.
